


Episode -3 to 0

by KingFranPetty



Series: Pinky, Lakko, and The Brain [1]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Authority Figures, Bisexuality, Childhood Trauma, Cute Kids, Disney Cameos, Disney Parody, Disney References, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Plans, Experimentation, Father Figures, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Grooming, Hair Brushing, Hugs, Lies, Major Original Character(s), Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Hugging, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Plans, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Psychological Trauma, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Science Experiments, Teaching, Therapy, Trans Female Character, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Lakko Warner wants to do stuff and fit in with her siblings but can't. So she goes to The Brain or Doctor Otto Scratchansniff for help. The Brain decides to manipulate Lakko to take over the world.
Series: Pinky, Lakko, and The Brain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087424
Kudos: 7





	1. Psychological study

Lakko Warner walked into the therapy office. Doctor Otto Scratchansniff looked up from his files, seemingly confused. He questioned, "Vou vook vike a Warner but I have never seen vou before?" Lakko walked over to a table with crayons and paper, replying with happy blankiness, "I'm new. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot got me from Disneyland." Scratchansniff blinked in confusion but ultimately accepted this fact, he asked politely, "Vhat is your name?" The youngest Warner kicked her feet happily as she drew on a paper with some crayons. She answered with the same dead cheer, "My name is Lakko. I am 4 and half years old. I'm a girl." All the while she drew. The therapist calmly walked over to her, sitting down at the table. For a moment he watched her draw, finally testing, "Vat are you drawing, Lakko?" The green overalls stopped, then holding up her drawing with pride. She smiled hopefully and explained, "It's my family. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot." The doctor looked over the picture, nodding himself a little bit. He attempted to be mannerly, "It's a good drawing. But why aren't you in it?"

She frowned, staring at him with nothing in her eyes. Lakko seemingly ignored this and went to drawing another picture. The white coat quizzed again, "What are you drawing now?" For a moment, Lakko Warner was unsure and didn't answer. Then she answered honestly, "It's lemons and limes and sunflowers." Otto Scratchansniff offered a small smile and tried to not move too quickly, "Why are you drawing that?" This seemed to not set off whatever happened earlier because she remarked joyfully, "Because it's things I like." The psychologist took a brief look at her. She was wearing a green bow with a sunflower in it and bell bottom, green, overalls that had sunflowers, smiley faces, a sun, and lemons painted on. He noted in curiosity, "I see." The first picture lay in front of him. It was so standard a art style of a child, only showing Yakko, Wakko, Dot, the water tower, and a smiling sun. The adult man pointed out, "Vou draw tings vou vike, yes?" She nodded, still doodling sunflowers and lemons. The toon child commented, "My big brothers and sister said you would let me draw so I came here... May I have juice and a snack?"

He nodded, pressing a button on a device which he speaks into, "Wurse? Nurse, one of the Warners are here. She would like apple juice and a cookie." It wasn't an unreasonable request, unlike the ones Wakko and Yakko offen made. So the Nurse came in, one plate of cookies and a box of apple juice. The doctor thanked her, "Thank you, Nurse." She waved a welcome to him, leaving to get back to others. When he turned back to his patient, he was surprised to find her blushing and avoiding looking where the nurse was. The young lady stated, "She's pretty." The words were stilled like she was afraid to be judged for saying them. He chuckled at how mild mannered they were, "Yes, and she very smart too." The little girl continued to drawing sunflowers, drinking from her juice box.

Dr. Otto Scratchansniff pointed out, "You are very well behaved for a Warner." Lakko Warner ate a cookie, drank some juice, and admitted, "My siblings don't like that, they say I'm easily manipulated." Dr. Scratchansniff puzzled over this new information a minute. During this time, Lakko drew another picture but it was of Baloney the Dinosaur. The psychologist asked, "Vould vou vike to vook at some inkblots and vell me vhat vou see?" The youngest Warner stared blankly at him and then nodded before taking a cookie. They walked over to his desk. They both took a seat, the man got some papers of inkblots from a drawer in his desk. He held up a picture for her to see. It looked like an octopus eye to me. He asked, "Vat do vou see?" Lakko stared then spoke, "An hourglass." Scratchansniff put the picture down and held up another. It looked like death to me. She answered, "It's the scientists from the Disney Laboratories." Otto paused a second before putting down the picture and holding up another. The picture looked like a house or box to me. "It's the bad place where the bad things happen." Lakko Warner replied to a question not asked.

Otto Scratchansniff was uneasy as he put down the paper and held up another paper. It was vaugly the Disney Logo. Lakko laughed at ease, "Oh that's just Uncle Mickey and..." Then she started screaming as if in horror. The chair fell over, the toon went scrambling backwards. He immediately slapped the paper down to stop whatever reaction was happening. Lakko Warner was curled in a corner, crying and repeating words that couldn't be clearly identified. The adult went over to her, trying to see what was wrong and maybe hear what she was saying. However when he got too close, she suddenly acted as if he was going to hurt her. She held up her arm in a protective position and then tried clawing at the wall to escape. Still mumbling something in a frightened way. Yet Otto got no closer as he only stared at her. There was a small logo printed or burned into the back of her neck. It was a sight he could only stare at.

Of Course, he was a professional so he called in Hello Nurse to deal with this. The Nurse saw what was happening and went over, expecting to be clawed. Instead the child cligh to her, crying and hugging tightly.

At some point, Yakko Warner called to check on his sister and had to pick her up to bring her back to the water tower. When questioned, Yakko couldn't tell what exactly happened at the Disney Laboratories as he and his siblings only broke in then broke out to get Lakko. Why and how that took 22 years was left unexplained.


	2. Of Mice and Women

Pinky and The Brain were in their cage in the laboratory. Lakko Warner stared into the cage with a stare into forever. The two white mice continued on with their lives, trying to ignore the massive child watching them. A scientist walked into the room, the man in the white lab coat paused. The scientist went over to the little girl, trying to talk to her, "Ummm, can you get away from the mice?" The toon child didn't move, just staring into the cage. The adult man went to touch her shoulder and spoke up, "You aren't supposed to be here." When his hand was an inch from her shoulder, a gloved hand grabbed his hand. The claws popped out of the gloves.

She turned to him, whispering something very loudly but it couldn't be understood. Except that man could understand it, he backed away in fear. He screamed, "It's one of the Warner Siblings! Security!" Before dashing off. Then she just went back to staring blankly into the cage. Pinky asked, "Err... Brain, I thought you said she'd help us." The Brain whispered yelled, "Quiet Pinky! She's waiting until tonight." There was a second of heavy silence. Then Pinky questioned, "Why? What's going to happen tonight, Brain?" Brain walked over to the opposite side of the cage from Lakko. He looked out.

Finally he spoke up, "The same thing that happens every night. We try to take over the world!" The final lights of day died. Night taking over in it's place. The security guard stepped into the room, followed by the scientist. The guard explained, "I'm sorry, but my shift is over. I can't do jack about that thing." The science man hid behind the security man, whimpering slightly, "Please, it's in here. I think it's going to hurt me." The blue suited man vaugly gazed over to her. Lakko Warner was just sitting there, looking at the mice. He told, "Your shift is over too. I suggest you leave."

So both the human people exited the building to return to their lives outside of work. The very second they did, Lakko spoke up, "Mr. Brain, can you teach me math?" Immediately, the smart mouse face palmed and grumbled to himself, "Please dear God don't let this be another Elmyra Duff." The dumb mouse went over to her and agreed to help.

The Brain requested, "Now, Lakko. I know you are more reasonable among your siblings so, I'll help you if you help me first." Lakko Warner gave it a moment of thought then smashed the cage. Somehow the wire of the cage was ripped open. She assured, "You were trapped like I used to be. Now I'm going to save you." Brain put his hands in front of himself and shouted, "Stop, that's not what I!" But he couldn't finish as she gently scooped up the two laboratory mice and put each in her overall pockets before running off into the night.

In the distance, singing played. It went, "They are Pinky. Pinky, Lakko, and The Brain Brain Brain Brain"

Thus we are only beginning...


	3. No more cages

The Brain opened his eyes and awoke. He felt warm. When he looked around, he wasn't in a cage. Immediately Brain got up, wide eyed and looking around. He yelled, "Pinky! PINKY?!" Pinky blinked sleepily as he got up with a yawn. He yawned, "What's wrong Brain?" The smart mouse grabbed his chest and yanked him close, explaining, "There's no cage, Pinky! She's clearly trying lead us into a false sense security!" They were surrounded by soft blankets and pillows in some kind of blanket nest fort. Lakko Warner looked into the front.

She commented, "Why would I put you in a cage?" Lakko brought in a pile of food, placing it near them. The dumb mouse went over the plate, eating some while noting, "I don't know Brain, but this is good bread. Narf!" The little toon sat by the thin mouse, briefly kissing his forehead and petting him. The big headed mouse grabbed his partner and grumbled, "We aren't your pets, Warner." A gloved hand was blocking his path. The youngest Warner pointed out, "You have every right to leave but you promised to teach me math."

Pinky added, "You did promise."

The evil genius sighed, "You two are the..." He was mumbling too much to be heard. He pulled over a pencil and paper. He began, "I'll start somewhere simple. Counting." Lakko handed Pinky a handful of popcorn before poring herself a bowl.


	4. Mickey Mouse comes to visit

There was a knock at the water tower door. Yakko Warner went to the door and opened it. He grumbled tiredly, "Oh it's you. Lakko is watching Baloney the Dinosaur, she's been watching it for an hour... Please make it stop." The visitor came in, waving a gloved hand to assure it won't be a problem. Yakko stepped aside to allow in. The guest continued into the water tower. Lakko Warner sat in front of the television, staring into the screen as if dead. The man stepped up to her, starting, "Lakko?" She went wide eyed, turning to him. The youngest Warner cheered, "Uncle Mickey!"

He switched off the TV, offering, "How about we talk for a bit?" There was something off about how he spoke. Like he was ashamed. The adult man sat in a nearby chair. The littlest Warner got in his lap and babbled, "Uncle Mickey it's been so long. Why didn't you bring Auntie Minnie?" He took out a comb and starting brushing her, questioning, "Has Bugs visited you?" The little girl kicked her feet as she thought about it. After a moment, she answered, "No? Uncle Bugs and Uncle Daffy haven't visited yet. I hope they do." This made him pause a second, then he continued to brush her fur.

"I should call them. They were supposed to be taking care of you." The mammalian pointed out. Something in his voice was unhappy with the scene he found her in. The green Warner commented, "I'm being taken care of. Yakko and Wakko and Dot are taking care of me." She was confused but happy to see him. There was silence for a moment. The mammal sighed, "I guess." The green, bellbottoms, overalls spoke up, "Uncle Mickey, are you upset because Yakko, Wakko, and Dot took me away from the bad place?" He shaked his head and answered, "No no. It was better they did. I should have done more."

The mouse stared into that blacked out image of himself on the back of her neck. At first he seemed as if he'd vomit at the sight, then he seemed absolutely in tears, then he seemed as dead as Lakko's smiley face stare. The little toon laughed, "Oh Uncle Mickey! You always so Kingdom about me, why don't you ever smile and sing like in your funny pictures?" He chuckled and patted her head.

Somewhere in the background, The Brain spoke to Pinky, "After that rat traitor stops grooming our meal ticket, we should prepare Lakko for tonight." Pinky paused his placing cheese on a cracker, he turned halfway to ask, "What are we doing tonight, Brain?" The Brain closed the entrance to the pillow blanket nest fort, sighing, "The same thing we do every night." Brain turned around to face Pinky as he boldly declared, "Try to take over the world!!"

And so we close out with a saxophone playing a cover of Pinky, Lakko, and The Brain as the sun sets on the WB water tower.


End file.
